Roses
by princessjoey630
Summary: Ziva gets a surprise when she comes into work one day. Oneshot.


A/N This was just a little something I thought of at 11:00 at night……

* * *

Roses

Ziva walked into the squadroom, to find a large bunch of yellow roses on her desk. Curiously she looked for a card, but there wasn't one.

Snapping into cheeky-mischief-case solving mode, she thought of the three possible people who could have sent her the beautiful flowers; Gibbs, Tony, or McGee.

"Secret admirer, Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he breezed past her desk.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I have better things to do than to send you flowers," he said, not even looking back at her.

_Strike Gibbs from the list_, she thought.

Minutes later Tony and McGee walked into the squadroom, McGee trying to stop Tony from picking on his latest nerd activities.

Ziva watched them closely. Nothing was out of the ordinary with Tony; he had gone straight to his desk, still mocking McGee.

McGee, however, was acting very strangely. He seemed nervous, and he was constantly looking in his backpack.

_Ha. Checking to see if he left any roses in there,_ Ziva thought, noticing that her roses looked faintly crushed, like they had been in a bag. _Wait a minute. Why would McGee send me flowers? Oh no. What if he likes me? _She thought suddenly. _I'll have to talk to him._

For the rest of the day, McGee avoided Ziva, almost as if he knew she wanted to talk to him. Ziva kept some distance, but his avoidance made her more impatient.

* * *

The next morning, the same thing happened. Ziva arrived to find another bunch of yellow roses.

She kept a close eye on McGee all day. He was very jumpy all day.

Finally, after everyone else had gone home, she cornered him as he was heading to the bathroom.

"McGee!" she exclaimed, making him back into the wall slightly.

"What?" he said nervously.

She moved closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She eyed him carefully. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"What's in your backpack that you are so worried about?"

"Nothing."

"Really……so it wouldn't be…roses, but any chance?" Ziva said, thinking she had successfully caught him out.

McGee relaxed slightly, and looked very confused. "What?"

Ziva laughed slightly. "You're busted McGee. You sent the roses."

McGee looked at her like she was crazy. "The roses on your desk?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't send those."

Ziva deflated. "Oh. Then what is with you? You have been nervous and jittery for the last two days!"

McGee could tell he was busted. Big time. "I'm going to ask Abby to move in with me. I made her a key to my apartment and I've been keeping it in my bag. I kept thinking I'd forgotten it……" McGee faded off.

Ziva was confused. "Then who…?"

_--Flashback--_

_Earlier that evening…_

"_Nice roses, Da-veed," Tony said, lounging back in his chair. _

_Ziva was busy scribbling on her notepad. "Thank you."  
Tony looked at her expectantly, but she remained silent. "Any idea who sent them?"_

"_No," she said, looking up just in time to see a flicker of relief and disappointment go across his face._

"_Well, I'm going home. Night," he said, and he left._

_--End Flashback--_

"It was Tony," Ziva said quietly.

"What?" McGee said, thinking she was talking about him asking Abby to move in with him.

"Tony sent the……good luck with Abby, McGee," she said quickly. She grabbed her coat and ran to the elevator.

* * *

It was 2200 by the time Ziva got there – her car had broken down where she had stopped at the market so she had had to run the last 6 blocks.

She knocked on the door. "Tony!"

The door opened. "Ziva?"

"These are for you," she said, thrusting a bunch of orange roses at him.

He looked confused. "Orange?"

"They go well with yellow."

"Ah."

They were quiet for a moment, standing in the doorway.

Tony broke the silence. "So you figured it out?"

"Yeah."

Halfway to his place Ziva had realised how happy she was having Tony send her flowers. Maybe they were more than friends…

"You wanna come in?" he asked, stepping out of the doorway.

Ziva smiled. "Sure."

* * *

A/N Remember I was tired when I wrote this.


End file.
